


The Car Drive

by Sad_but_writes_anyway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_but_writes_anyway/pseuds/Sad_but_writes_anyway
Summary: They go on a car drive to see Pepper and Morgan, but neither of them expected it to go so badly.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Car Drive

Peter was glad Tony Stark had asked him to come and visit his family again. It gave him some time off of school and bullies, and now he was spending time with Tony. His aunt had been OK with him going, since she was working double shifts at the hospital the week he was gone. She didn't want him to be left alone for such a long time. 

"But make sure you call me every night." She had said while Peter was climbing into the passenger side of the car. "And call me when you get there." 

"I will, Aunt May." Peter had laughed, buckling up. "I will call you as soon as we arrive." Tony leaned over him, a sly smile on his face. 

"Don't worry. I'll make him call." He laughed, but Aunt May just gave him a grim look. Peter sunk down in his seat, a smile on his face. His aunt had always been overprotective of him. 

"If anything happens to him, Stark. I swear..." She pointed in his face, and he sat back in his seat. 

"I know, May. I got this, he's safe with me. I promise." He put the car in reverse, looking behind them. "And if anything happens, you will be the first to know." 

"OK, thank you. And Peter, no Spider-Man business. Got it?" Peter groaned, but nodded with a smile on his face. 

"Of course. No Spider-Manning this week." He shivered. "Can we please close the window? I'm freezing in here." Aunt May smiled before heading back to the apartment, standing at the door and waving. Peter waved back, closing the window. 

Tony pulled out of the parking lot, then unto the road. 

"Ready for the week at my place?" He asked, his eyes trained on the road ahead. 

"Yeah. I was just hoping we could do this when it was a little bit warmer." He looked out the window, up at the sky. "I hate the winter time." 

"All spiders do." Tony laughed. 

"Yeah, the joys of being a spider." Peter leaned back in his seat, wrapping his hoodie around him tighter. He had always hated the winter time, even before the bite. But since the bite, winter was just the worst for him. 

"Don't worry, we'll be sticking inside the whole time this week." Tony said, going into a turning lane. "Just you and me, inside the warm house. The girls love the winter time, so I have a feeling Morgan is going to force you outside in this weather." 

"Yippee." He sank down in his seat, throwing the hoodie on his head. "How long is the drive there?" 

"Hours, kiddo. So I hope your phone is completely charged and you brought the charger, cause you are going to need." Peter laughed, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He pulled out a pair of headphones and put one in. 

"Tap me if we're stopping." Tony nodded, and Peter put the other headphone on. He put on some music, then began scrolling through some social media. 

It was going to be a long trip.

They stopped every few hours, or whenever they were both hungry, then they would be right back on the road again. The weather wasn't looking so good, snow falling so hard that Tony had to pull over twice. Peter was now off his phone, which was charging next to him, and was clinging to the side of the car. 

"Maybe we should stop somewhere." Peter said, looking ahead of them. It looked back, worse then it was before. Tony was leaning forward in his seat, squinting at the road ahead. 

"There's no where to stopped." He said, not taking his eyes off the road. "I didn't expect it to be this bad today." 

Peter looked out the window, shivering. All he could see was white snow around them. It was all white, and he could see that they were driving down a road with trees on both sides. 

The car slid slightly, but Tony was able to get it under control. Peter clung to the side, his grip leaving a dent in the car. He sat up straighter, looking around to see if there was somewhere they could stop until the storm calmed down a little. 

"It's no use, Peter. I can't see a thing." He seemed to push on the gas a bit, jerking the car to go a little faster. 

"Do you at least know where we are?" Peter asked, looking around again. 

"Nope, it's too strong of wind to tell clearly." He sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't been able to see any of the signs, it's too much." 

"We're doomed." Peter gripped the seat with his left hand, breathing slowly with his eyes closed. It was something Aunt May had told him to do if he was getting scared or nervous. 

"Don't think like that. We just need a sign." He looked to the left, then to the right. Peter looked straight ahead, not wanting Tony to steer off road, when there was something up ahead. With the car going fast, it came up quickly. 

"DEAR!" He yelled, gripping the seat so hard it started to rip. Tony pulled the car to the right, but they began to spin out of control. They might have been spinning out of control quickly, but it all happened slowly for Peter. 

He clung to his seat, shrinking down. His head hit the door, then something pierced his side. He let out a short scream as they came to a stop. The airbags went off, and Peter felt a cracking in his ribs. He groaned, his vision starting to blur. He tried to look around the car, but the pain started to fade and there was nothing around him anymore. 

"Tony..." He muttered, but it went unheard. He let his head fall against the airbag in front of him, and everything went dark. 

"Peter...Peter, wake up. Please, bud." He groaned, blinking his eyes opened. "There you go, just a little more." His eyes now opened, he looked around slowly, realizing he was in the passenger of one of Tony's cars. 

Now alert and awake, he looked around the car to Tony. He seemed to fine, just worried. 

"Hey, bud. You alright?" He nodded, not pausing when he felt a sharp pain in his side. With shaking hands, he rubbed his sore chest. It shot a blazing pain through him, and he couldn't help the gasp. "Peter?"

"Fine." He wheezed. "Cracked ribs." He leaned back in his seat, breathing out. It was at that moment he realized how cold it was, so cold he could see his breath. "Are...are you OK?"

"I'm fine, kiddo." Tony was watching him closely, as if waiting for him to admit he was hurt. But Peter didn't feel that bad, just cold and a little sore. 

"T-the car?" 

"Stuck...we aren't going anywhere any time soon." He grabbed the keys, which were in the cup holder, and put it into the car. "I can start it, but we can't move anywhere." 

"St-st-start it. C-cold." He nodded, turning the key. It started without a problem, and Tony was quick to turn on the heat. Shaking, Peter placed his hands in front of it. "Th-this is nice." 

"I bet it is." Tony put his hands next to his, shivering slightly. "Coming from someone who can't stand the cold." Peter nodded, his teeth starting to chatter. He looked all around them, seeing that the storm wasn't clearing up any time soon. 

That was when the panic started to set in. 

"T-Tony...how are we going to get out of this if the car won't go? What about your family...and Aunt May? What about-?" 

"Whoa, calm down. Take a deep breath, Peter." He did, which was hard with the broken ribs, and looked over at Tony. "We'll figure something out, I promise." He nodded, shakily looking back at the world outside the car. They could see nothing but snow. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"We are not going to panic, we are calmly going to find your phone and call someone." He nodded, looking around the car for it. He leaned down, hissing in pain from his ribs. After calming down some, he reached his hands under the seat, feeling for the phone. Once he felt it, he pulled it out and turned it around. The screen was now a shattered mess, but he could do nothing about it at the moment. 

He turned it on, surprised it still worked, and went to call someone. But there was no service. 

"Of course...nothing out here." He shivered, wanting nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep. "Now what?" 

"Hold on. I'll think of something here." Tony began looking around, as if he could find something useful in a car that no longer worked right. He turned around in his seat, and then the car died completely. 

Peter watched as Tony tried over and over again as he tried to get the car to start, but it was no use. The car was gone. 

"Great..." Tony muttered angrily, leaning back in his seat. He looked defeated. 

Peter felt his eyes well up with tears, and he blinked them away. Now was not a good time to panic or freak out. He needed to stay calm for a little longer, just until Tony came up with something to do. 

But he soon realized the tears weren't from fear or worry. His hip and side were now killing him, no joke needed. He glanced down at his side, and wanted to gag at the sight. 

A large piece of metal pierced his hip and his side, it was probably from the door, and there was blood slowly dripping from his side to the ground. He could hear the drops hitting the floor below him, like it was teasing him in some way. 

He looked forward, out the window, breathing slowly. What was he supposed to do? Tony was already stressed about the car and the crash, and he thought Peter was OK. But Peter was the opposite of OK. He was in pain, he was hurting so bad he wanted to cry. 

Trying to keep his breathing even, he glance at Tony, who was just staring ahead. Peter really didn't want to bother him, didn't want to distract him from his thinking. Peter looked ahead, his head now pounding. He moaned, hoping Tony didn't hear him, and placed his hands on the side of his head. It was wet, of course, since he had hit it so hard in the crash. 

He wiped the blood on his shirt, shivering. He was beginning to see his breath again, and the thought of being in the freezing car terrified him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking into the back seat. His suitcase was back there, and he had packed a couple extra hoodies in case he was going to go out in the freezing cold weather. He wanted to reach back and grab one for each of them, but his side stopped him. 

He glanced at the bleeding side, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with that at the moment. He thought about the hoodies, and how he could wrap one around his injuries so they wouldn't get infected. 

Looking back at the suitcase, he wondered if bothering Tony about it would be a bad idea. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, but Peter really couldn't reach back there himself. He needed help with that. He really didn't want to cause anymore pain, though the pain was slowly fading because of the freezing cold. He was starting to go numb. 

He looked forward, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He shifted slightly, a sharp pain shooting through his body. He gulped, looking at the suitcase in the back once more. He knew it was a lost cause, there was no way he could reach back there. He looked forward again, his teeth starting to chatter. His side started to burn, and he could feel himself start to panic. 

After calming down some, straightened up. But it was just too cold. He slouched, hoping it would bring some type of comfort. 

"T-Tony?" He glanced over at him, watching as he snapped out of his thinking state. He looked Peter over, waiting for him to continue. "Hoodies...in-in my bag." A shiver ran through his body, then a sharp pain from his side and hip. "Gr-grab them...please?" He leaned forward, ignoring the pain from his ribs, trying his best to warm up. 

"Hold on, kiddo." Tony unbuckled, then turned around in his seat. "Main center?" Peter mumbled a 'yes' as he heard a zipper unzip. 

It didn't take long for him to find them. Tony threw three in the front as he sat down again. He looked at the three hoodies then at Peter, who was watching him closely. 

"You packed three hoodies?" 

"I hate the winter time." He grabbed one, throwing it on as fast as he could. He stuffed his hands in the pockets, leaning into the seat. He pulled the strings to where barely any of his face was showing, shivering so hard it was difficult to sit still. 

"Need another one?" He wanted to nod, but he had to make sure his side and hip were covered and not infected. 

"N-no, one at a t-t-time." He shivered fiercely, his teeth chattering. It took some time, but he was able to stop the teeth chattering and some of the shivering. He was in pain now that he was warmed up a little, and his side and hip really hurt. 

He grabbed one hoodie, shaking as he held the red fabric. He glanced down at his side, then at Tony, who was watching his every move. He looked so confused, but also worried. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Peter, who was beginning to feel dizzy and sick, shook his head to focus better. 

"Have..a cut..." He muttered, wondering if it sounded right coming out. His words started to slur slightly, and he felt the world around him spin. He blinked a couple times, watching as the white dots disappeared out of his vision. He was fine, just a little dizzy. 

"A cut? What cut?" Tony leaned closer to him, placing his hand under his chin. They looked each in the eye, but Peter blinked and looked away. "You're hurt. Where?" 

"Fine...I'm fine." He muttered, glancing at his side and hip. He groaned at the sight, wondering why he still hasn't told Tony about how bad it was. There was blood gathered around his side, and it was dripping to the ground. If it was quiet enough, he could hear the sound of blood dripping unto the floor below him. 

But he was trying his hardest not to freak out. 

"Peter, I mean it. Where are you hurt?" Tony started to get up, his head on the ceiling. Peter groaned again, breathing out slowly to calm himself. 

"Side...cut from...th-the door." He shivered again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Hurts really bad." 

"Hold on, hold on." Tony climbed over him, finally getting a good look at his injured side. "Why didn't you say anything?" He sounded more worried than angry, but Peter shrunk down in his seat, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Sorry..." 

"It's going to be OK, just hang on." He sat back down, grabbing one of the hoodies. "You're going to have to move your leg to where it's away from the door. You have to, Peter. It's the only way at the moment." 

Peter nodded, looking at his leg one more time. With fear in his heart and tears in his eyes, he slowly began to move away from the door. It was painful, beyond painful. He wanted to scream, or maybe even cry, but he held it back. Once he was inches away from the door, he leaned back in his seat and tried to calm down. Tony was leaning over him, holding out his hoodie. He was saying something, but Peter was unable to focus. 

Pain was all he felt suddenly, and this time he couldn't help the sobs. Someone was saying something, but he heard none of it. It went quiet, all he could hear was the sound of his crying. Then there was nothing at all, it all stopped. 

Everything around him went dark. 

"Peter, please wake up. Come on, bud." 

Peter moaned, showing whoever it was that he was awake. He heard a sigh of relief, then the sound of someone moving around. He blinked his weary eyes opened, then looked around the car. It was all blurry, but he was able to see Tony clearly. 

"Hey, bud. Look at me." He did, and he looked into Tony's worried eyes. Peter nodded, not really sure why he was, and then looked around again. It wasn't snowing as hard anymore, but the car was covered in it. 

"How long...was I out?" He asked, shivering slightly. He realized that he was wearing the extra hoodie he had brought, and wondered if Tony had put it on him. 

"Almost an hour." Tony said, looking out his window. "Peter, we need to get out of here. And I can see light in that direction." He pointed out his window, and Peter looked. There was a light, probably from a gas station up ahead. "We need to move, or else something could happen to you. Your leg is going to get infected if we don't do anything." 

Peter glanced down at his now wrapped leg. He looked out the window again, wondering if it was possible that they could get there in time without freezing to death on the way. But what other choice did they have? If they waited for help, he could get sick from the cut and die. And what about Tony? Would they be too late to save him too? 

"Fine." Peter nodded, shaking. "We have no other choice, I guess." Tony nodded, then pushed open his door. He seemed to regret this from all the snow around him, but Peter was already trying to open his door. But it wouldn't move. He glanced at Tony, who was holding the door opened, and tried again. It was no use. 

He looked back at Tony, then started to climb out his door. It was painful, but he had to fight through the pain. He tried not to scream as he raised his leg and move it, he tried not to move it that much so the pain wouldn't be that bad. It was horrible, but he was finally out of the car. He hopped on his good leg, wrapping his hoodie around him. Tony closed the door of the car, not even bothering to lock it. 

He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, helping him hop to the light that was in the distance. 

"Stay strong..." Peter muttered to himself, not caring if Tony heard him. "We are going to make it if you just stay strong." 

They crossed a snow covered road, then into a field. His feet were already soaked, and he knew that once this was all over, he was going to end up sick. But they moved on, not worried about the future, just worried about the right now. 

The light from the gas station was getting closer, but Peter was growing weaker and weaker. He was leaning most of his weight on Tony, who didn't seem to care about it, and they were starting to slow down a ton. Peter was so cold that it burned, but he still put one foot in front of the other. 

Tony didn't seem to be struggling that much. He was starting to struggle to hold up Peter, but other than that, he seemed to be doing well. He shivered some, stumbled every now and then, but he was doing just fine. 

Peter knew he was slowing them down, which was why he tried to pick up the pace. He struggled to see straight, his leg wasn't hurting anymore unless he put pressure on it, and he was so cold that he couldn't feel anything. He was surprised that he wasn't trying to ice at the moment. 

"Almost there, Peter." Tony whispered into his ear. "Hang on a little longer." Peter tried to nod, but his head was hung down low. He lifted his eyes to the gas station, smiling when he was able to see how close they actually were. 

Almost there, he thought. He pushed himself to walk, a strength there that wasn't there a minute ago. He was going faster, not much, but it was wearing him out more. But he had to keep going...for Tony. 

It wasn't long when they finally reached the gas station. It had started to snow again, and it was piling up fast. Peter was glad that they had made it, he was glad that he was able to sit down somewhere where it was warm. 

Tony held open the door, and Peter hopped in shakily. He clung to the closest shelf as Tony let himself in. He looked to the front of the store where a man was stocking with his back turned. 

"Welcome, guys. Glad you could make it before the real storm hits." He turned around, looking at the two of them. "You two look beat." 

"Yes, about that." Tony left Peter at the front, and he walked over to the man. "I crashed our ride into a tree over that way." He pointed from where they came from. "Peter's hurt, and we have no service. Do you have something I could call someone with?" The man looked over at Peter, who was now struggling to stand. 

"Of course." He pulled out his phone, handing it to Tony. "Take all the time you need." Tony was quick to call someone, and Peter was trying his hardest to listen to him. 

"Hey, Pepper. Listen..." Peter zoned out for a minute, then tried to focus again. "The car is crashed into a tree and Peter looks ready to pass out any moment." At that moment, the man at the front walked over to Peter with a water bottle. 

"Drink, you need it, kid." Peter tried to grab it without falling, but he couldn't let go of shelf. He blinked, trying to see clearly, but his head dropped to his chest. "Come on, kid. You look..." He trailed off, staring at his leg. He grimace, looking away for a second. Then he lift his chin, and Peter stared into the mans eyes. "Hold on. We're going to get some help." He wanted to nod, but it was too much for his weak body. 

The man placed his hands on his shoulders and under his knees. Peter heard someone mutter a sorry before he was picked up off the ground. He wanted to scream, but it was too much. He was placed in a chair, then a water bottle was placed at his lips. He drank some, but it soon became hard to do so. He let his head fall back down, and closed his eyes. 

"Kid, stay awake. People are on the way now to help you." Someone said. Was if the man or was it Tony? Peter wasn't sure. Everything around was growing darker and darker, and the pain was starting to fade. He tried, but it was no use.

The world around him went dark, and he knew no more.

There was a beeping sound to the right of him, and he reached over to turn it off. There was just one problem, he couldn't move anything. He was completely frozen. He blinked his eyes opened and looked around. He was in some sort of bedroom, and there was a heart monitor next to him. He's never seen the room before, and he was a little freaked out about it. 

The monitor beside him was beeping faster, and the door opened. He jumped slightly, and was glad to see Tony standing there. 

"Peter, thank goodness you're awake." He sat down on the corner of the bed, reaching out and placing his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked, moving closer. 

"Fine." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but that didn't stop him. "What happened?" 

"Pepper told some people to come pick us up from the gas station. They came just in time, you were freezing cold and neither of us knew what to do." Peter looked at his hands, wondering just how bad it had been for them. "I thought I lost you, Peter. It was all so horrible." Tony sounded hurt and broken. "We thought you weren't going to make it because of your side." 

Peter glanced down at his side, but it was patched up. He leaned back into his pillows, sighing slightly. 

"How long was I out?" 

"A few days. And you are healing nicely now, now that it isn't infected." Tony stood, checking something on the monitor before heading to the door. "As soon as you are back on your feet, we have some fun planned. But don't push yourself." Peter nodded, and Tony smiled. "Get some sleep and rest, kiddo." He was about to shut the door, but Peter sat up. 

"Wait!" Tony stopped, standing in the doorway. 

"Yes?"

"Have you called Aunt May?" Tony laughed, nodding. 

"Don't worry, I did that a few days ago. Aunt Hottie is coming over soon to check on you, but I'm pretty sure she's coming to kill me." They laughed, and Peter laid back down. "Alright, get some rest or else your aunt will hurt me in some way." 

He closed the door, and Peter sank down in his pillows. 

Who knew that one car drive could change everything for the better or for worse? Some car rides just end good, some end badly. But some start out good, then go badly, then go back to good before it goes back to bad. Then, in the end, it all ended up fine. 

This car drive had started badly, but it ended just fine. They were going to be fine, everything was going to be fine now.


End file.
